Himura Brothers
Major WIP since I still have others to do. 'Ichirou's Appearance:' He wears a tight black tunic with a thin dark leather vest, a hood, and black pants with almost knee-high boots. He has short black hair that also his brushed to the side of his face, his narrow dark brown eyes showing underneath. He has a waist pouch, as well as two sheaths hanging on either side for his tantōs, and one on his back for his ninjatō. 'Ichirou's Personality:' Everyone’s first impression of Ichirou is arrogant, cold, and aloof because he looks like he’s looking down on everyone. Well, he actually does treat everyone in a harsh and cold personality, though with a bit of respect to his higher-ups, especially Fallon. But when he’s alone or thinks he’s alone, he actually feels lost and pained from his past. He is constantly haunted by his memories and nightmares. He can, however, get soft and actually kind towards someone, even protecting/standing up for them if he truly, which is…rare, cares for them. But he knows, because of his outward demeanor to everyone, that he’ll never get a friend, one he cares for with his life, nor will he ever for it is the code of an assassin. He does, however, care deeply for his younger brother Jirou, and loves him, willing to do anything to protect and provide with him, though he’s not often with his brother as he likes to because of training and other things he has to do. Ichirou is pretty trustworthy and thinks his brother is too, unknowing what the latter does in his time alone. He is extremely overprotective over his brother and will do anything to save his life, even at the cost of his own. 'Jirou's Appearance:' A loose white tunic, or at least should be white if it wasn’t dirty; with a brown belt, brown pants, and boots. He has a waist pouch to hold his rocks/pebbles and sling, and a sheath on the other side of his waist to hold his kunai. He will also sometimes wear a small brown satchel to hold his…”treasures” in. He has messy black hair that is wavy, or fluffy, adding to his boyish looks. He has semi-large brown eyes that have a slightly mischievous look to them. 'Jirou's Personality:' He is definitely the mischievous nine-year-old type; loves spying on others, playing pranks, “borrowing” from others, and making jokes. He doesn’t care what others think of him and continues to do what he likes or what he thinks is right. He can be very stubborn and quite rambunctious. Though he may not seem trustworthy to others, apparently he is according to his older brother. Jirou would try to do anything for his brother to the best of his abilities, including doing things that might be wrong. He is, however, quite good at sneaking around and observing things, also being able to act innocent and often gets away with it. 'Backstory:' WIP 'Story:' WIP 'Relationships:' Fallon WiP Galaxian WiP Alexander WiP Franz WiP 'Gallery:' Feel free to put pics here! :) Category:Males Category:OCs